International Symposia have been given on the comparative physiology of respiration in Gottingen, West Germany, 1971, 1974 and 1977. These symposia have been productive and well attended. The proceedings of each of the three symposia have been extensively used. The advent of changing the American Pysiological Society Fall meetings, from Boston in November to Cincinnati in October 1981, has created the opportunity for a Satellite Symposium in Columbus, OH. Funds are requested for travel and publishing the proceedings.